


[Cover Art] for " The Guarded Secret" by mycapeispliaid

by Hamstermoon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, The Secret Garden - Frances Hodgson Burnett - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:52:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon





	[Cover Art] for " The Guarded Secret" by mycapeispliaid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mycapeisplaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycapeisplaid/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Guarded Secret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3632298) by [mycapeisplaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycapeisplaid/pseuds/mycapeisplaid). 



It must be the time of the year because everyone seems to be talking about The Secret Garden. That includes my friend who came over from America a couple of weeks ago, and the first thing she wanted to see was a robin. I even discovered  the version I saw on TV when I was a child (the 1974 BBC version) [has been uploaded to YouTube. Looks like I am giving clues away about my age here!](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLC3D841B276630AB4).

Mycapeisplaid's Sherlock version of this story so far, has all the sweetness and intrigue of the original one. I can't wait for more chapters.

 

  
[](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/hO9pO_YJqJgS11NmtdFwqdMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)  



End file.
